In general, multipurpose vehicles are provided with detachable rear seats in the second or third row so that they can be easily converted and used to meet a vehicle owner's need such as for freight storing space or passenger space when required. The detachable seat can be easily removed from the floor panel of a vehicle when there is a need for more room in a vehicle for loading large freight. Generally, a locking device is provided in a lower side of the seat for engaging or disengaging the detachable seat to the floor of a vehicle.
The design of these detachable seats places emphasis on the ease of engaging/disengaging the seat and the safety of a user while performing such.
In general, it is necessary that the double-folding type seats of all kinds of vehicles, including a detachable seat which is enabled to be double-folded due to the use of the locking device, be fixed after it is double-folded. Namely, an appropriate device is needed for fixing the seat in a double-folded state. If the seat is not locked in the double-folded state, the seat may vibrate or move, thus generating noise or damaging parts of the seat through impact.